fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rei Vaccaro
Rei Didier Vaccaro (零•弟依弟依英•化佳稜, Bakarou Deideie Rei), which is often shortened to Rei or renamed to his preferred name of Zero (零, Rei) and even called Deathstrike (死スト, Shisuto) for his merciless attitude that is shown in battle, is the offspring of the guild master of Libertus, Pharzuph Vaccaro and younger twin brother to Hayato Vaccaro and older brother to Kō Vaccaro. He is currently a [[Mage|'Dark Mage']] of [[Diablo Guild|'Diablo']] and specialises in a Three Stage Lightning Magic that takes the colours of yellow, blue and red while also utilising Lightning-Make that synchronises with his three stage Lightning Magic. Most people remember him for his tall stature and merciless attitude upon hurting an opponent. Appearance Rei, like his [[Hayato Vaccaro|'twin brother']], carry their father's gene of being tall. Standing at a mighty 6 feet and four inches, Rei tends to tower over many people, no matter friend or foe. Similar to his [[Kō Vaccaro|'younger brother']] and [[Pharzuph Vaccaro|'father']], he has light blonde hair, which can even be recognised as yellow hair, paired with either yellow, blue or red iris. He wears a simple, black, sleeveless undershirt with black jeans which are mostly covered by his beige hooded cloak. He also sports a brown neck bracelet and a golden scarf. Personality Rei is in fact, a very cocky person, preferring to let his mouth do the talking instead of his magical and physical abilities. He has no shame when it comes to insulting people, not even caring whether he is outside in the public or whether he is inside a house (that is probably not his own as he tends to steal houses, first killing the occupants without remorse before sleeping in it until he gets caught). He often determines people's strength by their height or the magic he can feel coming from them, and due to his immense strength and unusually tall height, most people he sees are labelled as weak or useless. Deathstrike Personality When Rei is clashing with another combatant and is on the winning side of the spectrum, (which he is on most of the time) he doesn't hesitate to make his foe suffer in a living hell which is why he is named Deathstrike (死スト, Shisuto) by his peers and enemies. Rei's face is either covered by a completely motionless face when committing his evil deeds or a wide, sinister smirk that sports the arrogant and heavily sarcastic tone of his normal persona. However, no matter which variant he chooses, he still tends to show no remorse when it comes to breaking a few bones and ligaments of people other than him. In fact, there has even been once a time where he has crushed his opponent's genitals with a lightning enhanced punch, not even caring for the pain his opponent felt at that moment. Opposers to Rei in a fight can detect when they are in danger when they are about to get broken, physically and mentally as his magical aura seems to be more malicious than When the Lighting mage shows this side of his personality, he drops his guard in a battle, leaving many openings for him to get attacked while his bangs disguise his eyes. But he is then covered by such a potent magical aura that it is conveniently nicknamed '(Rei's) Ultimate Defence' as no opponent can penetrate it unless they're an idiot and want to die quicker than what Rei had in mind. The reason why most people can't withstand the aura is that the body's natural instinct is to avoid such a dangerous threat to their life. History Before Rei even learnt how to utilise magic, Rei's mother was slaughtered right in front of both him and his two brothers after she got caught within the crossfire between his [[Pharzuph Vaccaro|'father']] and the demon, trying to protect Rei and his siblings from the incoming attack. After being stained with her blood all over his face, Rei's world seemed to fall apart. Unlike his younger brother, [[Kō Vaccaro|'Kō']] who loved both parents equally and his [[Hayato Vaccaro|'twin brother']] who liked his father more, Rei was the one who was most affected by this as he was the child out of the family who loved his mother the most. His idol, his inspiration, practically everything disappeared to him as she died right in front of him. Rei was now oblivious to his surroundings, not even noticing that he and his siblings were also in grave danger as their father went out of control due to the death of his loved one, allowing him to activate the dangerous and destructive magic of [[Chaos Magic (Ripcordkill345)|'Chaos Magic']] that brought the presumed downfall of the demon. After that horrific event, Rei's once bubbly self was replaced by a quiet one that didn't share anything with friends and family alike. For a few months, he lived in denial of his mother's death until one day, reality dawned upon him and he knew he was never going to get his mother back. Ever since then, revenge has been the only thing that has relayed itself over and over in his mind and with the demon already dead, his father is the only one he has to kill to avenge his mother. With this unhealthy mindset of his, he was easily pulled into the darkness, with a major contributor being Rei getting influenced by the [[Mage|'Dark Mages']] around him and his personal dislike for the [[w:c:fairytail:Magic Council|'Magic Council']]. Despite being begged by his family many times to come back, he has often attacked his relatives every time they have met him, though for some reason unbeknown to him, he keeps losing against them, no matter what handicapped position they are in. Magic And Abilities Physical And Mental Abilities Magical Abilities Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法, Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): Since he was very young, Rei has had the ability to modify the properties of his [[Eternano|'eternano']] particles and transform the particles into electrons which he can then use for both offensive and defensive means. With the skill of being able to control the movements of the electrons, he is capable of generating and manipulating both electric and electromagnetic fields, though, he is only able to absorb electric fields and not electromagnetic fields. Rei is also able to channel his lightning to a specific point of his body which in turn can either increase the piercing power or the destructive power of his attack depending on how he has manipulated the shape of the lightning and without much effort, he is able to replicate this process with any object he is holding. Though Rei has another ability, only available to him and a few other lightning-magic users due to it's difficulty in learning. If performed improperly, it could damage his nervous system and would be able to even cause his death. By amplifying his [[wikipedia:Bioelectromagnetics|'bioelectric currents']] that reside in his heart, muscles, nervous system and pretty much every aspect of his body, he is able to manifest his bio-electric fields for the purpose of combat. This variant of lightning is much more lethal than its various counterparts, with the bio-electricity being able to electrocute an enemy from the inside-out. Rei is also capable of draining any bio-electricity that may exist in another person's body that he can then use to form structures with his expert shape manipulation that comes from his Lightning-Make, though he can do this with his own bio-electricity too. He is also capable of sensing for other people's bioelectrical presences and even scramble personal bio-electric rhythms to shock others. *'Three Stage Lightning Magic': Rei's Lightning Magic consists of three stages, [[Lightning Magic|'Yellow Lightning']] otherwise known as The Stage Of Realisation ( , Jitsugen no Ippo), [[Blue Lightning (Jonny)|'Blue Lightning']] also known as The Stage Of Remembrance ( , Kioku no Ippo) and lastly, the most powerful out of all three of the stages, [[Red Lightning (Per)|'Red Lightning']] dubbed as The Stage Of Anger ( , Ikari no Ippo). It is believed that the reason why Rei named the stages like that is because it represents the three phases of emotions he felt after his mother's death. **'Stage One: Yellow Lightning': Also known as the The Stage Of Realisation ( , Jitsugen no Ippo), this stage is said to represent the moment when it clicked in his head that his mother was dead after months of denial. Despite this being only the first stage out of three, it's stronger than most other sources of Lightning Magic and Elemental Magic as well for that matter. During this stage, Rei's eye colour is the same shade of yellow as the lightning he uses with this stage though this is because Rei always has The Stage Of Realisation activated, it is unknown whether this is his original eye colour or not as he has never de-activated it, in fact, it is unknown if Rei can even de-activate this stage as it is the practically the base of his magic. ***'Lightning-Based Immunity': One of the many perks of him being a mage that utilises lightning is that he has a higher resistance to lightning-based attacks than the average mage, making it easy for him to take a lightning attack head on and not feel the effects of it, allowing him to make an instant-counterattack. Rei is also able to absorb the lightning, specifically, he is able to absorb the electrons inside of the lightning and add those particles to the ones that already reside in his body, strengthening him and restoring the lost electrons he may have used during battle. *** (生体電気, no rōmaji): Through continuously honing his technique in this magic by using it in every battle he partakes in, he has managed to somehow tame the natural electricity that resides in one's body and has managed to convert it into a weapon for battle by amplifying his [[wikipedia:Bioelectromagnetics|'bioelectric currents']] that reside in his heart, muscles, nervous system and pretty much every aspect of his body. This grants him the gift of having absolute dominance over all bioelectrical currents in a 10,000 square metre radius, meaning he is able to protrude his bioelectrical currents outwards from his body, being able to make constructs and weapons out of said currents due to his mastery in the magic practice of Lightning-Make. He is also able to create bioelectrical fields that acts as an alternative to Magnetism Magic in that attacks or objects can be attracted or repelled. However, he isn't restricted to the currents that only reside in his body, through physical contact, he is able to manipulate the bioelectricity in an opponent's body, being able to lethally electrocute someone from the inside out as well as draining and then absorbing their bioelectrical energy, allowing him to last longer in battle. He is also able to sense and distinguish bioelectrical signatures from each other, being able to notice the slightest of distortions in the bioelectrical fields that are in his radiusm making his tracking skills as sharp as if he was using Magic Signal. ****'Nervous System Amplification': Through the extremely dangerous process of amplifying his [[wikipedia:Bioelectromagnetics|'bioelectric currents']] that reside within his nervous system, he is able to override the natural flow of his nervous system, enhancing his motor neurons with the currents, thus raising his physical capability to unnatural levels despite it already being higher than average in the first place. **** : Rei can use [[Wikipedia:Electroreception|'electric fields']] to locate objects around them. This is important in places where the Rei cannot depend on vision: for example in caves, in murky water and at night. It also helps Rei in battle by being able to predict an opponent's movements due to him being conscious of the distortions in the bioelectric fields, also making the chance of Rei being caught by surprise extremely low. Predators who have this sense use electric fields to detect buried prey. This sense can be passive or active: *****'Passive': In passive electrolocation, Rei senses the weak bioelectric fields generated by living beings and uses it to locate them. These electric fields are generated by everything living due to the activity of their nerves and muscles. *****'Active': In active electrolocation,Rei senses their surrounding environment by electric fields and detecting distortions in these fields using electroreceptor organs. This allows him to detect non-living objects as well as living beings. ***'Lightning Body' ( , Raitoningu Bodi lit. Lightning Body Transformation): When performing Lightning Body, Rei integrates Lightning Magic into his flesh and fuses it with his body. In doing so, he becomes a mass of electrically charged particles. Once he has become a mass of charged particles, Rei separates positively charged particles from his body and positions them to create a certain extent of an electrical field. The charged particles and electrical field can be changed at will from a latent state to an active one, and vice versa, by Rei, who has taken the Lightning Magic into his body. When the electrical field becomes active, its powerful electric potential difference draws the negatively charged particles that make up their body toward the positively charged particles of the field with tremendous force; turning him into a lightning bolt, whose size can vary from mere, fast-moving sparks to large pillars of lightning. Together with the signature intangibility of Elemental Magic, which allows Rei to let physical and magical attacks pass harmlessly through his body when he is transformed, this form also grants him some traits typical of real lightning: he is shown to be capable of freely moving around at high speed and to travel over long distances, rapidly appearing at his destination from places away from sight as if he was teleporting, as well as being able to electrocute everything crossing his path, with the voltage of his bodily electricity being high enough to wreak havoc. Due to the velocity in which Rei attacks, his attacks are enhanced drastically; however, his attacks become more predictable the more that the battle drags on, and when transporting himself, he can only transport to one point of a place per transport, changing a point in space is next to impossible during transport. ***'Thunderbolt': By coating himself in lightning, Rei travels towards his opponent at his highest speed and then smashes into their chest head-first, possibly destroying their rib-cage while also electrocuting them which may cause temporary paralysis. The lethality of this attack varies on whether Rei has amplified his nervous system or not. **'Stage Two: Blue Lightning': **'Stage Three: Red Lightning': Lightning-Make Equipment Synopsis Relationships Trivia *The user's 1,00th edit took place on this page. *Credit to various authors for writing some of the descriptions of this page. Files To Be Used Category:Lightning Magic User Category:Lightning Magic Category:Lightning-Make User Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Yellow Eyes Category:Red Eyes Category:Evil Category:Dark Mage Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Caster Magic User Category:Mages Category:Weapon user Category:Weapon User Category:Articles in process Category:Under Construction Category:Vaccaro Category:Vaccaro Family